A Flower In Love Is A Dreamy One Indeed
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: It's OOC, Fluffy, and Mar Lar! Marluxia has feelings for a certain Savage Nymph, and Zexion is exasperated with his hesitation! His actions determine the status of their relationship, but does it work out? Enjoy!


**So this was sitting around collecting virtual dust and it was driving me CRAZY (OCD or something) **

**So... uh, enjoy. OOC and fluff. You've been warned ;)**

* * *

><p>Zexion sighed, and shook his head, exasperated.<p>

"Marluxia, if you like her, then _go ask her out_. It's not that hard. You walk up to her, look at her, and say 'Larxene, will you go out with me?' That's how I asked Naminé out, except instead of saying 'Larxene', I said 'Naminé'."

The pink-haired man glared at him.

"It is not that easy! Larxene is a vicious person; much more so than Naminé." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"That makes no difference whatsoever. I—Marluxia, aren't you going to eat your lunch?" he asked, as Marluxia stood and picked up his lunch tray.

"I… am not hungry," he said quietly, and threw his food away. The slate-haired man sighed and flipped his layered bangs out of his face.

"Your money," he said simply.

Marluxia returned to their lunch table and sighed, "lovesick", as he stared with glassy eyes at his "crush".

Blonde, tall, vicious Larxene, who was currently reading another book about torture techniques. Zexion followed his gaze.

"I really don't know what you see in her." Marluxia opened his mouth to tell him, but Zexion held up a pale hand. "If you would let me finish… but, I'll give her a chance IF you ask her out. Okay?" Marluxia nodded, too busy daydreaming about the blonde Nobody. Zexion sighed.

"I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go?" asked a small, blonde girl. Zexion looked at her curiously.<p>

"How did what go?" His girlfriend gestured vaguely with her hands.

"You know. Marluxia and Larxene. Are they together yet?" Zexion rolled his aquamarine eyes.

"What do you think? Of course they're not together yet! Honestly, it's unnerving to see Marluxia unable to pluck up the courage to ask her: normally he's much more… he's not as unfocused as he is now!"

Namine giggled behind her hand and pulled Zexion in for a hug.

"It's funny to see you like this. You're all so cool and collected, but now you're just frustrated that _he _won't ask her out. Was Marlu like this before _you _asked _me _out?"

That earned her a glare from the older Nobody. Flipping his bangs out of his eyes, Zexion crossed his arms.

"For your information, I did not, as the saying goes, 'beat around the bush' before I asked you out. And, for that matter, I did _not _go all glassy-eyed and unfocused when I daydreamed about you."

"You daydreamed about me?" Her tone was surprised. Zexion looked away.

"…Yes."

"Aww! That is really sweet." Namine hugged Zexion again around his middle. He considered pushing her off, but thought better of it: he didn't want to hurt her 'feelings'.

There was a long pause.

"You know, Namine… I'm going to do something about them. And I know just the thing…"

* * *

><p>Marluxia walked somewhat awkwardly (but with confident strides) down the white halls of Castle Oblivion and went straight to the kitchen.<p>

In the tiled room, a tall, blonde woman stood, munching on a chocolate chip cookie. She looked up when she noticed the pink-haired man walk in, and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, _hello_, Marluxia," she drawled, giggling. Marluxia nodded at her before smiling.

"Good day, Larxene. I, er… Where are the cookies?" Larxene smiled widely.

"They're all gone, except for this one. Axel ate most and set fire to the rest because the chocolate wasn't 'melted enough'. Would you like to _share?_"

Marluxia blushed, a faint shade of pink lighter than rose, and nodded his head, moving closer to Larxene. She arched an eyebrow at him, but merely smirked and said nothing.

"Larxene…" he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his face to hers.

Hesitating for a moment (but a moment only), Marluxia gently but firmly pressed his soft lips to hers. Larxene tensed but then relaxed, and opened her mouth slightly more (to the shock of them both).

The kiss was not passionate, nor long, but the meaning was loud and very, very clear.

Breaking the kiss, Marluxia rested his forehead against Larxene's and lowered his voice still further.

"Will you go out with me?"

Larxene barely suppressed a squeal of "happiness" at his words, and crossed her arms.

"Possibly. I'll have to think on it," she said with a wink. Marluxia straightened up and tapped her nose.

"Wait too long and the offer drops," he said with a smirk, before opening a Corridor of Darkness and vanishing, leaving no evidence that he was ever there in the first place except for Larxene's forming blush and her finger on her lips.

_They're so… warm. _

* * *

><p>Marluxia lay on his bed, hands behind his head, and sighed.<p>

"Damn it, by Kingdom Hearts I _will _ask Larxene out. Just watch," he muttered to himself. Standing up, he thought he saw himself walk past his open door out of the corner of his eye, but brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

_There couldn't _possibly _be a replica of me here. Xemnas has no reason to create one._

Little did he know that it was not just his mind playing tricks on him, and that there actually _was _a replica of him walking around the Castle.

Or an illusion of him, more like.

The other Marluxia walked off and hid behind a vase (ensuring a good view of Marluxia's room) and tore the illusion away, revealing none other than Zexion, the Sixth Nobody of Organization XIII. He wore a look of disgust on his face and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand frantically.

_Kingdom Hearts, Namine, _WHY _did you agree to my plan? _

He froze when he heard the distinct sound of a portal opening, and watched closely as Larxene stepped out of the swirling darkness and stand in Marluxia's doorway.

The _real _Marluxia summoned a bouquet of red roses in his hand and cleared his throat before attempting to walk out of his room, when Larxene walked into the entrance and blocked his way.

"O-oh. Hello, Larxene," he said coolly, covering up his slight stutter. Larxene invited herself in and quickly closed the distance between herself and the pink-haired man. Reaching up a hand to run through his thick, rose-colored tresses, she stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his.

Marluxia swallowed thickly.

"Larxene, will you go out with me?" he asked in a low voice.

The blonde woman gave him a strange look.

"You already asked me that, Daisy-head," she said with a giggle, and took the roses from his hand, inhaling their scent in deeply.

_Since when did I ask her? _thought Marluxia in panic.

Casting a sidelong look at him, she smirked.

"I accept."

Slightly wide-eyed at his good fortune, Marluxia sighed with relief and pulled her in for yet another kiss.

Zexion, who had remained hidden behind the white vase, pretended to gag and rolled his eyes.

_Sickening._

Shaking his head and portaling away to Namine's side, he allowed himself a small grin.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah, Marluxia doesn't find out that it was Zexion who did that.  
>Heh. This was fun to write xD Reviews? <em><br>_**


End file.
